


His First

by iDiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Dom Dean, Edgeplay, Extreme orgasms, First Time, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mentions of April, Oral, Sam nopes the fuck out, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew Dean didn't like the April situation, but he never knew to what extent. Now he does and it's something he would have never thought about until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First

**Author's Note:**

> Art at the end

                Castiel was aware that Dean didn’t like the April situation. He knew that it pissed him off even though he didn’t say anything, but he always just knew. It was something that was pushed deep down into his brain that was eventually forgotten about and that chapter of his life was over. He’d had one sexual encounter and he didn’t plan to have anymore. Now that he was an angel again he wasn’t even sure what it would feel like; if he would feel anything at all. If pain wasn’t really an issue would he even feel pleasure?

 

                There were far more pressing things to worry about, like getting the mark off of Dean’s arm before he went on another killing spree. Dean’s insistent need to kill things brought the three of them to some town Castiel didn’t even bother remembering the name of. It was a bit of a bizarre case involving human possession, but it wasn’t demons and it wasn’t angels. They’d already ruled out ghosts as well and they were beginning to think that it was a rogue reaper possessing humans. After Dean nearly killed a helpless human for failing to give accurate information he was locked up in the hotel with Cas. It’s the whole reason the angel came along in the first place; to keep an eye on him.

 

                It wasn’t Dean’s idea in the least bit and he spent a good majority of the time sulking and being angry, so Castiel suggested that they think of ways to help Sam from the room instead of just sitting there.

“So why do _you_ think reapers would be possessing humans?” Dean asked bitterly after Castiel suggested brain storming.

“Maybe they have some kind of goal? Maybe there’s a person who’s trying to avoid death. With April, I know she used possession to get to me…”

Castiel bit down on his lip after he realized he’d made a mistake mentioning her name. He looked up to find the younger man staring at the floor, jaw tense with anger.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said quietly, as though he had just been caught doing something bad.

“Why are you sorry?” Dean nearly scoffed. “It’s not like _you_ did anything wrong.”

“Dean…” Castiel said gingerly like he was walking on eggshells to avoid a wrath that may come at any minute.

“I’m _fine_ , Cas!”

 

                They spent the next few moments in silence with Castiel waiting in a pool of his own anxiety for Dean to snap. Waiting for him to stab him and take off running. He flinched when he heard Dean speak again.

“She shouldn’t have done that to you…she didn’t…” Dean made an irritated noise and stood, aggressively pushing his chair from where he once sat and heading over to the fridge to grab a beer.

He opened it as he walked back to the table ,taking a swig that missed slightly and dripped down his mouth before unceremoniously being swiped away by the back of his hand.

“She shouldn’t have done that, Cas.”

“I agree, she shouldn’t have stabbed me.”

“I mean had sex with you,” Dean said as he took his seat in the chair again.

“Well it was consensual…”

“She used you, Cas. There was no reason for her to even do that. Do you know how much that pisses me off? Do you know how angry it makes me to know that your introduction to sex was a girl who planned to fucking _kill_ you? And I’m guessing she didn’t even take the time to really show you how things feel…”

“It was rushed…We kissed, we had sex, we had sex again…It was nice but it was a little underwhelming. I think I could go the rest of my life without sex if I had to. It’s certainly not what I was put here to do.”

“It’s not supposed to be underwhelming, Cas. It’s supposed to be mind-blowing, seeing stars behind your eyes sensational. She did it wrong.”

“What do you propose we do about this now, Dean? We can’t change the past.” Castiel said as he started to get a little heated with the older Winchester.

Dean was silent, staring at the beer in his hand as he seemed to be silently contemplating something. The chair skidded back with a shrieking sound of wood on wood as he stood suddenly, coming towards him with a sort of fury and determination in his eyes.

 

                He struggled not to flinch as Dean grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, yanking him from the chair and nearly making him fall from the sudden movement. He was about to speak when he found his mouth shielded by that of the taller man’s, working against his lips in a desperate plea to get him to respond in a similar fashion. He was still with shock, unable to respond before Dean began to pull away already. It was then he realized how much he missed the feeling he never dreamt he’d truly have.

 

                He tangled his fingers in the fabric of Dean’s jacket and yanked him close, crushing his lips against his again and melting as he felt Dean respond. It was slow for only an instant before Castiel realized he needed this; he needed it so much, like it was air. He kissed him fervently, barely giving Dean the chance to breathe with each kiss sending jolts of warmth into his belly and groin. He was lost in a sea of lust and the smell of cologne and just _Dean_. He was almost dizzy with pleasure and was suddenly opening his eyes to find himself staring up at the ceiling above the bed.

                Dean pulled at his tie, undoing it hastily and throwing it aside. He stared at him through half lidded eyes clouded by lust and need, chest heaving as he breathed. The man’s eyes were blown wide, drowning out all the green in a sea of black. His eyes were trailing along Castiel’s body as his fingers went to pull off the coat that held his frame, fingers barely even trembling as they unbuttoned his shirt and Castiel could tell that Dean was experienced with this.

 

                Castiel made a noise of protest and stopped Dean’s hand, grabbing his jacket sleeve and managing to yank the garment loose so that it fell to the bed. He took the hint and Castiel watched as he undressed, unbuttoning the plaid button up before yanking off the t-shirt that lay underneath. Castiel tried to take initiative, sitting up to pull the belt from Dean’s pants but he found himself pushed back onto the bed as Dean did it himself. There he was again; the man he’d built from flesh and bone naked before him; all muscle, old scars and beauty that he remembered putting there.

 

                He sat up again, desperately kissing the man and running his hands along his skin; wanting to touch and feel that warmth that he had recreated but never been allowed to touch. The kiss was short lived and Dean pushed him back onto the bed again, with one hand holding his hands above his head. Castiel could easily stop this if he wanted to but he kept still, blown pupils tracing Dean’s other hand as it came to his shirt again and he spoke. His words dripped with desire and a huskiness that surrounded his tone like warm honey.

  
“I always wanted it to be me,” Dean said as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt; too slowly. “Not her. I bided my time, and I waited and she got to you first. But I wanted to be the one to do it first. I wanted to be there and watch you come undone under my hands for the first time, and it still gets under my skin that I can’t…but I can at least show you how to do it right.”

With a sudden aggressiveness, and an angry tense in his jaw he gripped the shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons across the bed and rolling onto the floor. He didn’t care, because it wasn’t like he couldn’t just fix it later.

 

                Dean pulled the shirt from him roughly and ran his hand down his abdomen before coming to his crotch, hand running roughly along his cock that was already hard and leaking. Castiel expected to feel what he felt before, or what he thought it would be like. He expected subparness but what he felt was different. It felt so much better; not enough to bring him to orgasm immediately but his senses were heightened. He let out a whimpering gasp before biting down on his lip and quieting himself. He had never let himself make these noises with April. There was no need to. It felt good but he was fairly quiet until the end when he let out a few stuttered gasps, but nothing like the shameful noise that just came out of his mouth.

“You are my first,” Castiel stuttered out, “As an angel.”

“What’s the difference?”

“It…feels different. Better.”

“Huh…good to know,” Dean said as he began to undo the belt on his waistband. Castiel felt the heat pool up in his belly again when Dean began to remove his pants, sucking in a breath once he removed all of his lower garments and caused the cool air to hit the hot flesh of his erection.

 

                Dean leaned over him, pulling him into a kiss while he ran his hand gently down his abdomen in almost feather light touches. As his hand trailed lower so did his kisses, and soon Dean was nipping at his jaw and kissing his neck while his hand came to grasp his erection. The angel let out small whimpering pants as he stroked him slowly and methodically, head tilted back and neck exposed to the barrage of bites and kisses that Dean laid upon it. He continued to move down further, now licking and sucking at his nipples along with small nips and bites. His fingers gathered precum from his leaking cock and trailed downwards until he was rubbing at his entrance with the slick fluid.

 

                He did not enter, merely stroked him there and Castiel was surprised and pleased by the little jolts of pleasure that came from the area. His stomach jumped when he felt Dean kissing lower and lower, anticipation and arousal hot in his abdomen when he kissed and bit his hips and stroked his inner thighs. He wished desperately that Dean would pay attention to his cock again but the older Winchester only danced around it. Kissing his thighs, hips, and stomach but never actually touching his cock. It made him squirm and beg silently with soft whimpers and slight arches.

 

                Castiel watched as Dean continued to kiss his lower body, as he nipped at his thighs and then moved in causing him to think that maybe, finally, Dean would do his cock some service. Instead his tongue dipped below his sac, licking along his entrance while he used his finger to pull upwards at the skin, exposing the insides and the multiple nerves lying just inside the rim. Castiel arched his back and let out a series of long, drawn out whimpers that came out of him with light shivers. He didn’t quite understand why his body was now so sensitive, but in the same way he did. Just like he could taste every molecule, Castiel realized he could feel every stroke of Dean’s tongue to the very core of his being. A feeling that made his grace sing and hum in pleasure and made his tongue and lips spout light obscenities and senseless, keening noises.

 

                Castiel’s hand trailed down his body in an attempt to grasp at Dean’s hair, but his hand found its way to his cock instead. His fingers danced lightly along the glans before he grasped it and began to stroke like Dean had. He let out a hum that was interrupted by a sharp gasp of surprise when Dean grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard and making the bones press together unpleasantly.

“This isn’t about discovering yourself. This is about discovering what someone can give you. Touch yourself on your own time,” Dean said, sounding irritated and aggressive. When Dean released his hand he tentatively let it trail down further until it was tangled in the short strands of the hunter’s hair.

 

                Dean stilled, removing his fingers and tongue as he drew his own fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them briefly, covering them with saliva before withdrawing and rubbing the pads of his fingers across his already wet entrance. His mouth shifted upwards and left a long strip of saliva along his perineum, then the underside of his cock before ignoring it completely. He whined, writhing against him and pleading silently. He felt ashamed of himself for being brought to such a level and he almost wished Dean hadn’t shown him this, because he was laid so bare before him he was almost no longer himself.

 

                He felt a sort of pleasant burn in his lower half when Dean’s fingers began to enter him, one by one and slowly. First the first one, pushing deep into him and pulling forward with his finger hooked upwards. He shifted the digit inside of him until he could fit a second one in. His fingers remained pushed upwards, pushing deep and pulling back roughly along the top of his inner muscle. Each time moving a fraction to the left or right and he found it pleasant. It was nothing compared to the sudden brain shattering sensation that hit him when he suddenly ran across something he really didn’t know was there.

 

A pleasant spark that lit his grace on fire and sent a warm, pleasant burn through his body. It made his back arch sharply and his toes curl, and each little brush was better than Heaven. He was so overwhelmed at first that his breath caught in his throat and came out as little more than a desperate squeak. When he recovered his breath rushed out of him as a helpless sobbing moan, his hips bucking against Dean’s fingers with want and almost a bit of fear at what would happen if Dean kept touching this spot. He didn’t like feeling out of control but this was starting to make him feel that way, yet he wanted it.

 

                Dean finally returned to Castiel’s upper half while his fingers worked inside of him, from the place where he had been resting his head near his hip.

“So whad’ya say, Cas? Am I better than that _bitch_?”

Castiel struggled to speak, and think for a moment before Dean roughly drug his fingers across that bundle of nerves.

“ _Oh_ , oh God, _yes_.”

“Was that an answer or just an expression?”

“Both,” Castiel whimpered out, his hips shifting and twitching as Dean’s fingers stilled for a moment.

Dean drew his fingers back again towards the entrance, but he did so, so slowly that it was almost torturous.

“And now you’re going to see what it feels like to wait.”

Dean kept the digits firmly inside of him, moving occasionally to press against the bundle of nerves. His heart felt like it was about to thud out of his chest, and his whole body was squirming inside and out with the anticipation of wanting it to continue; wanting more.

“You can’t just rush into things. Passion is all well and good but if you come to quick it won’t be worth the wait.”

 

                Dean spent a few moments scissoring his fingers inside of him and Castiel tried to breathe and wait it out. He felt like all of his nerves were screaming, twitching and squirming inside of him like snakes on the hunt for a meal. He tried to quell the shaking in his thighs and other extremities, letting out soft shuddering breaths as he waited…and waited, and waited.

 

“Please, Dean…this is too much. I need you to do something.”

“Just wait,” Dean said after he drew his fingers out and proceeded to spit on his hand. “What was it like you to come for the first time?”

“Pleasant…but unremarkable.”

“Because you rushed into it. Because she didn’t know how to treat you. I’m gonna make it my life’s mission to make you come untouched. Gotta find somethin’ to take my damn mind of this mark.”

 

                The hunter brought himself into a sitting position, grabbing Castiel by the hips and hauling him forward. Castiel found the position uncomfortable, so he tried to crawl into Dean’s lap but the man merely pushed him back.

“That’s giving you too much control,” Dean warned. He hit the bed with a squeaking thud as the springs shrieked beneath him, before pulling himself up again and settling for leaning back on his arms, with his legs squeezed around Dean’s waist. Castiel was lucky that he was an angel, because if he were human this position would tire him quickly. Even with his shaking limbs he didn’t currently feel any danger of falling.

 

                The hunter re-positioned himself slightly, grabbing his cock and lining it up with Castiel’s opening. He pushed forward and Castiel let out a small gasp as the head breached his rim; it burned a bit but not in a truly painful way. Dean pushed in slowly but his body would have been able to adjust easily without pain if Dean had gone quicker. He rocked his hips against Dean’s slowly to ease him inside, but Dean just held him by the hips and stilled him. The angel struggled not to whine at the slowness of it all.

 

 

                When he was nearly sheathed Dean rocked his hips back slightly before pushing forward again, building up a slow rhythm that Castiel felt in his bones. His body rocked slowly with the movement and he found himself going along with it like a boat in the ocean. He never imagined how nice it would feel to be filled instead of doing the filling. He felt like a missing piece had been fitted into him and he was truly whole. When Dean pulled back too much Castiel tightened his thighs around his waist as though he was afraid to lose him. He honestly didn’t think anything would fit so right inside of him as Dean did now.

 

 

                He found himself almost chanting a mantra of the hunter’s name, mixed in with breathless sighs and pleasured moans. He almost wished he could be closer to him but he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch. He saw stars behind his eyes when Dean hit his prostate and he felt as though he was going to melt into the bed right there. His body slackened and his arms trembled as he struggled to keep himself up against the bed. For a good few moments it was a constant barrage of pleasure until it all became overwhelming and he realized he was probably on his way to climax, but at this point Dean slowed down.

 

                He must have known somehow; be it from the keening moans and desperate breaths that he let out or a sixth sense of some kind, but he knew. Dean thrust into him slowly and against his prostate, bringing him to the edge where he thought he was finally going to come but backing off again. Each stroke brought a brighter and more intense flash of pleasure but it was becoming very overwhelming.

 

“Please…” he pleaded desperately, “I need this…please, I can’t-,” he didn’t finish his sentence as Dean let another slow thrust into his body and he shuddered and gasped, brought right to the edge again before he stopped. In desperation he tried to thrust his hips forward but before he could even try, Dean’s hands were gripping into his hips and keeping him immobile. He thought he might be able to overpower him but his body felt like it was going haywire right now and he wasn’t even sure if he could form the coherent thought to do so.

 

“I’m going to come apart if you don’t finish this, Dean,” he whined, and this wasn’t a figure of speech. He felt like he was literally coming apart at the seams and his grace was going haywire as though it was about to burst from his body.

 

“That’s what I want,” Dean said, voice dripping with arousal as he pushed into him again.

 

                He wanted to tell Dean that this was not what he wanted and that this could be potentially dangerous but all semblance of speech went out the window when he performed the action yet again. He was beginning to see light in his eyes, but not in the typical sense one might describe the firing synapses causing temporary bursts of light behind the eyes; this was his grace shining through his pupils. He thought he heard Dean say some kind of curse but his ears were beginning to buzz and it was getting hard to really hear anything. He was truly losing himself.

 

                When Dean finally thrust again, allowing him to finally come, it was the most intense sensation. He felt himself truly lose control and was blinded by his own grace. His ears were deafened and he became one with the pleasure; the one thing he could truly feel at the moment. He himself was not sure what was happening in the outside world, but it was an incredibly destructive force. His body burned and glowed with the sheer surge of his grace escaping his body. It illuminated the room and cast shadows of his broken wings along his body. His vessel’s voice had been silenced and he now screamed with the force of his true voice, sending a painful and high pitched buzzing throughout the air.

 

                When he finally returned, panting and exhausted he found shards of glass scattered throughout the room and darkness spread across every corner. The only light was the light of the moon that shined through the shattered window and torn curtains. Every streetlight was either out our shattered and a good handful of cars had been dented or were twisted heaps of metal. Luckily, the Impala had been far back enough to be spared.

 

                He realized he was not exactly in the position he had been, rather he was laying slack against the headboard with Dean seated between his legs looking either amazed or concerned, he couldn’t tell. He felt an emptiness inside of him but also a damp slickness and heat, which meant at some point Dean had at least reached climax. He almost regretted not being able to feel it.

 

“Are you okay?” Castiel finally asked, amazed that Dean had not been burned up by his grace.

“By some miracle…Are you? I thought you were gonna fuckin’ explode.”

“Don’t…don’t ever do that again, okay?”

“Point taken. So…how was it?”

“What do you think?”

Castiel could tell that Dean was struggling not to say something snarky and sexual, but before he could try to imagine what it was the door to the motel burst open to reveal a very shocked and possibly disgruntled Sam.

 

“Dude, what the hell happened? Half the block is -,” Sam stopped mid-sentence as the scene finally made sense. With a downcast gaze he quickly turned and headed back out the door with the word, “Nope,” uttered loudly as he left. “Should have known you two had something to do with this shit!” he said, his voice growing quieter as it was evident he attempted to leave the scene.

 

“Sam!” Dean said, pulling on a pair of pants that had been discarded on the floor. There were holes in them and what looked like burn marks, but they at least covered him for the most part. “Get back in here, I’ve got pants on and it’s not like you haven’t seen this shit before.” Dean said as he strode across the floor, avoiding the shards of glass peppering the carpet.

 

                Castiel, meanwhile, was still shell-shocked from the whole ordeal and found himself quietly slipping beneath the blanket and watching as Dean attempted to go coax Sam back inside. This damage was going to be really hard to explain to the motel owner…

 

 

 

**Art:**

 

**Cas' aurora borealis orgasm:**

 

** **

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
